Constants
by LawliPop
Summary: No matter how much time passes, there are some things that never change. And so they are constants. // A small collection of Gil & Oz drabbles.
1. Whispers in the Night

_Lawli: My first contribution to the Pandora Hearts community, and hopefully not my last. I love this series to pieces, especially Gil and Oz. 3_

_The following drabbles are based on prompts from the "7RainbowPrompts" community on Livejournal. The relationship between Gil and Oz can be taken as either friendship or something more, depending on your preferences. But I didn't specifically write it as one or the other._

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt One - _Whispers in the Night_

It's his first night at the Nightray manor, and the bedroom is dark. Gilbert doesn't like it. He curls up on his side, looking everywhere but at the sleeping boy – his brother? It still feels strange to say it, to even think it; he doesn't want a brother – beside him. Vincent insists on sharing a bed; he's under the impression it will make his brother more comfortable, to be with someone that knows him (but Gilbert doesn't know, can't believe this is quite the reason, and it doesn't make him any more comfortable).

He can't look at him. It's so hard to see that blonde head of hair and not reach for it; to not clutch at the small body and cry _young master, young master, young master_!

Vincent sighs and rolls over, and instead of the soft whisper of "Nii-sama," that actually leaves his mouth, Gilbert hears a playful call of, "_Gil~_!" His young master, undoubtedly up to no good, beckoning him.

Blindly Gilbert wraps his arms around him, buries his nose in the longer-than-Oz's blonde hair and tries to keep his tears at bay.


	2. Sake of Love

_Lawli: __The following drabbles are based on prompts from the "7RainbowPrompts" community on Livejournal. The relationship between Gil and Oz can be taken as either friendship or something more, depending on your preferences. But I didn't specifically write it as one or the other._

_THANKS TO...__**Tsukiko Yamshita**__ ... for the review!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Two _- Sake of Love_

There are many days when Gilbert thinks, dejectedly, that he should just give up. Thinks, _I'm a failure_, and there's just no point to continue trying – especially when ten years have passed and he's still no closer in finding a way to rescue someone from the Abyss than he was when he agreed to become Xerxes Break's precious left eye.

And then he thinks of the reason he is doing all of this, of how he would truly be a failure if he didn't manage to get back the one person who made him feel as though his life was worth living – who would give a purpose to the last ten years Gilbert feels he may as well have just flushed down the toilet, for all the good they'd done him.

For the sake of his master – his light, his love, his place to belong – he continues.


	3. Once in a Blue Moon

_Lawli: __The following drabbles are based on prompts from the "7RainbowPrompts" community on Livejournal. The relationship between Gil and Oz can be taken as either friendship or something more, depending on your preferences. But I didn't specifically write it as one or the other._

_THANKS TO c__**ridget101**__ for the review!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Three _- Once in a Blue Moon_

Gilbert doesn't mind if Oz and Alice become closer. They're good for each other, the two of them; it's clearly meant to be, as they compliment one another so well. So Gilbert doesn't mind that his place beside Oz has been filled by another. So long as Oz doesn't completely forget about him. So long as, once in a blue moon, Oz spares a thought for him, he doesn't mind.

At least, that is what he tells himself.


	4. Overcompensation

_Lawli: __The following drabbles are based on prompts from the "7RainbowPrompts" community on Livejournal. The relationship between Gil and Oz can be taken as either friendship or something more, depending on your preferences. But I didn't specifically write it as one or the other._

_Special thanks to my best friend for giving me the idea for this prompt. ;)_

_THANKS TO **SoullessReaper** __for the review!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Four: _Overcompensation_

They are sitting in the small living room of Gilbert's flat one night, Alice asleep in the neighboring bedroom, when Oz asks it. Just looks across the table, expression completely serious as his gaze fixates on the barrel of the gun Gil had taken a break from cleaning to sip his now-cold coffee.

"Ne, Gil, are you compensating for something?"

Gil chokes, very nearly spitting his drink out as he meets Oz's gaze incredulously. His voice jumps an octave as he replies, utterly flabbergasted at the mere accusation, "w_-what?" _

Oz eyes the gun on the table, a thin-lipped smile on his face. "I guess that answers that."


	5. Starry Nights

_Lawli: __THANKS TO **J Plash** __for the review!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Five: _Starry Nights_

There are many things Gilbert misses about his life as a servant of the Bezarius household, too many to list all at once. He misses the other servants, the maids and the butlers – even Mrs. Kate, who always scolded him more than the rest. He misses Master Oscar, who always treated him more like a son than anyone (including Gilbert himself) thought appropriate. He misses the long corridors of the Bezarius mansion, through which he would chase (or, more often than not, _be_ chased _by_) his young master countless times each day. The comforting glow of his young master's chambers, the smell of the kitchens at supper time, the many adventures with his young master he was forcibly dragged into...

But more than anything, Gilbert misses the starry nights he and his young master would lay side by side in the vast yard, hands barely touching as they gazed up at the dark sky and talked for what seemed like hours about absolutely nothing at all – naively believing in a future that would keep them together no matter what.


	6. Blueberries

_Lawli: __THANKS TO **J Plash and Soulless Reaper** __for reviewing!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Six:_ Blueberries_

Every day, Gilbert is reminded that, despite his young master looking exactly the same as ten years prior, he has changed in so many (_too_ _many_; Gilbert's heart clenches) ways.

Today it happens at breakfast, when instead of distastefully shoveling the blueberries on his plate onto his servant's (who he knows will eat them happily for him, as he always used to when they were young), Oz eats them without complaint.


	7. Pirates

_Lawli: __THANKS TO **Colorless Wind **and** NeverEverStar **__for reviewing!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Seven:_ Pirates_

Gilbert stares at himself in the mirror, a forlorn expression on his face as he realizes he's gone through yet another growth spurt and that the clothes he used to wear as the personal servant of Oz Bezarius no longer fit him. It's been nearly two years, and the pants of the old navy sailor suit barely reach his ankles and can no longer buckle around his waist. Likewise, he has a hard time fitting the shirt over his head, and the efforts of forcing it is only rewarded by a horrifying _rrriiiiip!_ that brings tears to Gil's eyes.

There is a tear in the fabric running from his neck to the center of his chest. The sleeves are almost at his elbows and the edges are frayed slightly.

"You look like a pirate," giggles Vincent, scissors and dilapidated stuffed animal both in hand. When he entered the room, Gilbert isn't sure; but he wishes he'd leave, for he feels more like a criminal right now than the day he first killed a man.


	8. Wisdom

_Lawli: __THANKS TO **Colorless Wind, Tsukiko Yamshita **and** NeverEverStar **__for reviewing!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Eight:_ Wisdom_

Now that Gilbert is advancing on twenty-five years old, Oz thought his servant would possess that worldly wisdom that seems to be granted to every adult. He is surprised to find out how happy it makes him to have this assumption proven wrong – to see that Gilbert is just as naïve and submissive when it comes to his young master as he had been ten years ago.


	9. Stubble

_Lawli: Ooh a little bit longer this time~ xD I think this one was my favorite to write._

_THANKS TO **Colorless Wind, Tsukiko Yamshita, WoofBlackHayate **and** NeverEverStar **__for reviewing!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Nine:_ Stubble_

It's a rare occasion that Oz manages to wake up before Gilbert, and when he does he takes full advantage of the situation by sneaking into his servant's room and watching over him as he sleeps – which is by far one of his favorite things to do, for when he sleeps Gil appears a mirror image of the little boy Oz remembers (and if he closes his eyes he can hear the panicked, pitiful wail of "_y-young master_!" which always brought and continues to bring a smile to his face).

Oz studies Gil's face, and the longer he does the more the illusion fades away and he realizes the not-so-subtle differences between the face of Gilbert his servant and Gilbert the adopted son of Nightray: the chiseled cheekbones where baby fat used to be, the hint of stubble along his angled jaw reminding Oz of just how much time has passed.

"O-Oz?"

Gil is awake now, sitting upright in his bed and rubbing sleep from his tired gold eyes – narrow gold eyes, eyes that had seen too much to retain the innocence Oz remembers them being full of when he was still fifteen.

"Is something wrong?"

But that concern for his young master is still present there, and Oz doubts that will ever go away no matter how much older than him Gil grows.

Oz smiles and shakes his head and places a hand against Gil's cheek, feeling the roughness under his fingers and deciding easily enough that even though it's different and it means Gil is different, he likes the early-morning stubble on his servant's face.

"Gil is still Gil," Oz says matter-of-factly, the statement giving rise to many more questions than it answered, but Gilbert doesn't ask any of them.


	10. Welcome Home

_Lawli: This is the last of them. I'll try to find some more prompt sets - or maybe come up with an idea for a chaptered fic with real plot - so I can continue to write Pandora Hearts... because I haven't quite gotten my fill of the characters yet! Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed these drabbles! I hope you enjoyed them._

_THANKS TO **Tsukiko Yamshita, akuma-river, NeverEverStar, Colorless Wind, **and** Nekkun **__for reviewing!! :)_

_Please read, enjoy, and leave a review if you like!_

**

* * *

**

**7 Rainbow Prompts  
_Blue_ Set  
****Gilbert Nightray & Oz Bezarius **

Prompt Ten:_ Welcome Home_

Oz remembers Gil used to smell of clean laundry, freshly cut grass and the tea he served every day at three-o-clock. Now, enveloped in Gil's arms (_when did they become so strong?_), there is a completely different smell: tobacco, gun powder and stale coffee. It is strong, so strong Oz swears he can taste the ash on his tongue; it's not very pleasant, yet Oz doesn't wrinkle his nose to the scent of it. Rather, he thinks, _I can get used to this_.

Because it's still Gil; and no matter what Gil _smells_ like, he will always _feel _like the same thing – **home**.


End file.
